


Voice of an Angel

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Music, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Prompt: listening to/playing festive music or carolingOriginally part of 25 Days of Shipmas
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: 25 Days of Shipmas





	Voice of an Angel

Bright and cheery music was part of the package when it came to Christmas. Lelouch knew this. He had known this, growing up his entire life, surrounded by Christmas no matter where he went. In Britannia as a prince, Japan as a hostage, and now Area 11 as a student. But he was in the camp of people who believed that the holiday came earlier and earlier each year.

He swore he heard a store playing 'Jingle Bells' in the middle of November! Suffice it to say that now, during Christmas week, Lelouch was burned out on all the songs associated with the day. The moment he'd heard Milly humming the melody to 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer', he was glad he'd brought a pair of ear plugs to school and went ahead with putting them in. If she actually wanted him to get some council work done, he needed peace.

He only looked up occasionally to see if anything needed his focus. At one point, Milly gave him a thumbs up and Lelouch returned it, thinking it meant he was doing a good job completing his work. She left the room, leaving he and Suzaku alone and Lelouch deemed it safe enough to remove his ear plugs.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

Lelouch had known that someone was singing, but he didn't really register it until the song was halfway over. It was Suzaku. He was singing to himself as he wrapped up some presents for the other council members. And for some reason, Lelouch didn't mind even though they were songs that had been run into the ground this whole month.

Something about Suzaku's voice had a sort of healing quality to it. For the first time that month, Lelouch actually felt the spirit of the season.

"You have a beautiful voice", he said suddenly, when Suzaku's song ended.

"Eh? Me? Really?", Suzaku's cheeks blushed at the compliment and blustered on, meanwhile Lelouch was already devising Suzaku's Christmas album. It was the kind of stuff that could end wars.

**Author's Note:**

> do yourself a favor and listen to any clip of Sakurai Takahiro singing


End file.
